Standing On The Edge
by LamiaJade
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE -PASSION. Splitting up on a hunt is never a good thing. Dean and Galen have to learn that the hard way. An attack leaves them in a life-threatening situation. Will Sam and Rob arrive in time? Crossover with Muffy's Custodes Noctis. Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey folks! I know I'm late – again. Just got home from a music festival a few days ago and now I've got a fucking cold. . And hell, that sucks!

Well, a crossover. After I got like thousand different ideas about what or who I could put into the drabble I decided to use Muffy's lovely Emrys brothers, Galen and Rob. They are from Muffy's book 'The Legacy'. Muffy already wrote two wonderful crossover stories with the four of them. If you haven't read any of it yet, I really think you should do it. ^^

A/N: One thing I have to admit is that I kind of cheated a little with this drabble. First the challenge word 'passion(ate)' is only in the first drabble BUT I put some older challenge words into the other two chaps (alert and dry). And the last chap kinda got a 'little' over 100 words… ^^° Sorry for that. Hope you still enjoy reading them though. :P

Ah, and by the way, these are three related drabbles!!!!

A/N: It's late but – Happy Birthday Sensue!!!! Hope you like it! ^^

A/N: Like always the hugest of thanks to Enkidu07 for still beta'ing my crazy ramblings and for encouraging me with every nice mail and review! *smishes you*

A/N: Shit, sorry for all these A/N's! Have fun reading and Muffy, I hope I pictured your boys right. Thanks for letting me play with them! *hugs*

Reviews feed my muse. *puppy dog eyes*

___________

Standing On The Edge

The passion for hunting ran in both their families. Well, maybe passion was the wrong word for it. It was more like a necessity.

Dean called it the family business; the Emrys' called it a legacy – _Custodes Noctis_. But it was this that got them here in the first place.

Once again Sam heard his brother's screams.

"Damnit!" Rob swore next to Sam, never slowing his mad dash through the thick undergrowth.

"What?" Sam kept up with Rob. A hard knot of fear slowly grow inside his stomach.

Dean's shouts got louder with every passing step. _Sam!_

"It's Galen. He's… Gods, he's in real danger. They both are. "

The knot inside Sam's stomach tightened. Rob sounded panicked. Fuck!

They broke through a line of bushes.

The sight in front of him let Sam's blood ran cold.

Dean was hanging half over the edge of the cliff, slowly sliding forward.

_OMG OMG OMG…_

It was Rob's frantic shouts that pulled him out of his stupor.

"Galen! Oh Gods, Sam get a grip! We have to help them! Dean's… Dean's holding Galen!"

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gritted his teeth while tightening his grip around Galen's hand. He felt his strength slowly fading. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Fuck! Where the hell were Sam and Rob? He really could use some help here and by now his shouts should already have alerted them.

Dean felt himself slowly sliding forward. The rough underground scratched painfully over his skin, left small bloody cuts everywhere.

The movement revived the searing pain in his thigh.

He gasped and almost lost his hold on Galen. His vision tunnelled for a few seconds.

"Dean, let g-go before we both fall down." Galen said softly. His huge, fearful eyes betrayed the calmness in his words.

"No way! Don't even think about it!" Dean's voice sounded strained. "Sam and Rob will be here in no time so don't you dare give up on me now!" He tightened his grip, a pained look crossed his face for a few seconds.

"Dean…"

"No, Galen! I won't let go!" Dean stifled a groan that tried to escape his lips.

He felt sweat running down his face. His vision spun sickly. He knew he didn't have much time left before he lost consciousness.

"SAM!" _Damnit, hurry, little brother! _

Dean felt himself slide again. He heard Galen's low, terrified outcry.

"_Dean!_"

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's heart hammered painfully against his ribcage.

He and Rob stormed to the edge of the cliff. It was kind of funny that he noticed the breathtaking view just now for the first time. The sunset left the sky in a fiery red and orange. The woods wide below the cliff looked small and dark.

It would have been beautiful if his brother and Galen weren't in serious trouble. With every passing minute Dean slowly slid closer to the edge. His death grip around the older Emrys's hand the only thing that kept the other man from falling.

"Galen! Hold on!" Rob shouted and grabbed for his brother's other hand while Sam stopped Dean from sliding further.

It took the three of them but eventually Galen was safe on solid ground again.

"Shit, Galen. What the hell happened here?" Rob gave his older brother a worried once over, one hand keeping a steady hold on Galen's shoulder.

Galen's shirt was torn and bloody. Blood dripped sluggishly from a cut above his hairline.

Galen saw the haunted look in his brother's eyes. He could feel Rob's fear. His little brother was terrified.

He gave Rob a shaky but hopefully reassuring smile.

"The thing attacked us. Got the better of us...." Pain lines appeared on Galen's face. He tried to focus some healing into himself.

"Dean!" Galen suddenly said, an alarmed tone inside his voice.

Sam's eyes immediately landed on his brother who sat a few feet away from him with his eyes half closed. He noticed the sick pallor of Dean's skin and the beads of sweat that were running down his face for the first time.

"Dean?" Sam crouched next to him, his brow furrowed in concern.

When he still got no reaction he gently placed a hand against Dean's forehead.

The lines on Sam's brow deepened.

"Fuck, Dean, you're burning up."

Sam waited for some smart-ass remarks but instead of flinching away from the touch Dean leaned slightly into it.

Alarm bells started screaming inside Sam's head.

A thought crossed his mind that let his stomach clench even harder.

"Dean, hey, you with me? Did- Did this thing attack you? Did you come in contact with its spikes?"

Dean swallowed drily and then slowly looked up at Sam. His eyes glassy and a bit unfocused.

"Think it didn't like me that much…"

Sam's eyes fell on of Dean's thigh. Five small but long dark spikes stuck out of the blood soaked fabric.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed softly. This was bad! This was really bad!

"Sammy?" even sitting Dean swayed dangerously to his left. Sam steadied him before he could fully face plant on the ground.

He manoeuvred behind Dean and let him rest against his chest.

Dean moaned softly, eyes clenched shut tightly.

"Let me help." Galen said and slowly got up on shaky legs. He was thankful about Rob's helping hand on the short way. His vision still spun slightly.

Galen kneeled next to a semi-conscious Dean, placing one hand next to the wound in his thigh, the other over his heart. He exhaled softly and tried to push his own pain back in a far corner of his mind. Then he let the light flow.

Suddenly white hot pain exploded inside his head, let him fall backwards. Rob's arms caught him just in time.

"Galen? Galen!" At that moment Rob's voice sounded scared and way too young.

"What the fuck happened?" An alarmed note lay in Sam's words. He tightened his hold around Dean.

The older Winchester moaned low in the back of his throat, his breathing coming in shallow gasps.

Fuck! This poison worked fast.

"I don't know. Shit, Galen, c'mon wake up!" Rob tried to rouse him.

Galen groaned and blinked dizzily. A headache pounded with a vengeance behind his eyes.

"Rob?"

"Hey you with me?"

"Galen, what happened?" Concern and fear were more than obvious in Sam's voice.

Galen slowly rubbed a hand over his pounding forehead.

This was bad. "I- I don't know. Something blocked me. I couldn't heal him."

___________

End *evil grins*

Thanks for reading!

Reviews feed my muse! ^^ *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
